Happy Birthday! Haru
by Precious-Little-Girl
Summary: No one knew her birthday, no one would bother anyway. At least that is what she believes. On her special day, they are not with her, they tend to forget her, and at least that is what she thought. Going through Takesushi… she found out she was wrong..


Precious-Little-Girl: Wait! *hides on a table* don't maim/ torture/ kill me yet! I know that I should be updating my first fan fiction but I was looking on the birthdays of KHR casts and found out that it was Haru's Birthday today. So I hurriedly make this short story even though I still had some things to do because I missed many birthdays already. I hope I'm still not that late for Haru's. Hope you like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning(s): Possible OOC, Wrong Grammar

* * *

**Sawada Residence**

An early morning for all the occupants of the Sawada Residence, yes even Tsuna. Tsuna's friends are hear as well minus Haru and Kyoya, early morning, a great day for a meeting. Nana is currently making breakfast with all of the guests (coughfreeloaderscough) sitting on the chairs of the table wondering why they were called so much early.

Tsuna started to talk first, "Minna. Today is Haru's Birthday."

These shock everyone except Nana, Reborn, Fuuta, Kyoko and Chrome. Bianchi was the first one to recover, "But why did you just tell us today Tsuna?"

Tsuna was about to answer but Hayato was one step ahead (he didn't faint because Bianchi is wearing her goggles), "Because the stupid woman was here yesterday and we can't risk of her finding out."

"Yes, Gokudera-kun is right." Tsuna said.

"Haha! So what are we going to do then?" Takeshi asked.

Now it was Reborn's turn to answer, "We are going to throw her a party of course."

"EXTREME! But wouldn't it be EXTREMELY obvious now!" Ryohei said err- shouted?

"No. According to my rankings, Haru-nee's Birthday is one that everyone tends to forget except her mother and father and now us." Fuuta said.

"Che. So that's why." Hayato said.

"Yes. So let's make this the best birthday for Haru!" Tsuna enthusiastically said.

"Un!" All of them replied.

Reborn took out a white board of who-knows-where and started speaking, "Okay. Let us start with the preparations. Let's make it Vongola Style."

"Yes!"

"Ehh?!" Tsuna visibly paled but seeing that everyone agreed, he agreed as well. "I don't have a choice do I?" He said, eyeing Reborn which gave him an Of-course-you-don't-have-a-choice look.

"Haha! I'll ask my Oyaji** [1]** for the place! And for the sushi too!" Takeshi offered.

"Yes. We will need that." Reborn accepted it.

"Ara, Reborn-kun! I will take care of the food too!" Nana said.

"And Chrome and I will help you!" Kyoko cheerfully said.

"Oh it would be so much fun! And you could also help Fuuta-kun, I-pin and Lambo-kun." Nana agreed

"That would be wonderful Maman." Reborn said.

"We will go to Takesushi now to start the preparations." Nana said before leaving with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin.

"But first we should EXTREMELY avoid Haru until the EXTREMELY end of our EXTREME preparations!" Ryohei shouted. Thus staring an argument.

"She will know for sure if you keep shouting! Turf Head!" Hayato hissed.

"WILL NOT TO THE EXTREME!"

"WILL TO!"

The argument might have continued but Tsuna already intervened. "Please stop it, Gokudera-kun, Onii-san." And luckily it worked.

"Let's continue." Reborn said. "But Ryohei is right. You should avoid her until after our preparations so go to the malls or gift shop now you need to buy your own present." Leon transformed into a gun and began shooting them except the girls.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shouted his manly scream and together with his friends went out and started to look for their own presents.

And now Bianchi and Reborn are the only one left. Reborn said, "Bianchi, distract Haru. Can you do that?"

Bianchi agreed immediately, "Of course Reborn." She proceeded

* * *

**Meanwhile at Miura Residence**

Just before Tsuna's Meeting started, Haru is already awake but not bothering to get up. _'It's today, huh?'_ She grimly thought. _'Nothing will happen anyway.'_

Time passed and her parents are already awake. She got up from her bed and got ready for a normal day. Even though she is all dressed up, she didn't even bother to go downstairs.

"Haru~ it's time for breakfast." Her mother called out.

"Hai!" She replied weakly and went down to their dining room. There she saw her mother and father holding up a present.

Both of them said, "Happy Birthday Haru~"

That made her happy at least a little, her parents always remembered her birthday even though they tend to forget things sometimes, even though they are busy, they didn't stop from celebrating her birthday.

Her parents gave her their present, even though it was only one, she is still happy, grabbing the present she opened it right away, it was a new phone wait no it is an IPhone! The latest model, IPhone 5s. She said, "Thank you Mom, Dad!"

Both of them beamed, "Anything for our daughter, Happy Birthday Haru. Now let's eat breakfast, we made your favorite!"

"Hai!"

They ate their breakfast and an idea popped into Haru, "Mom, Dad can I show this to Tsuna-san and others?"

"Of course."

"Well ok then, thank you again. I'm off!" Haru said then left.

"Take care!"

* * *

**At Takesushi**

Nana, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo went to Takesushi and Takeshi is tailing them from afar. When they arrived Takeshi's Father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was to be found cleaning the store. "Welcome to Takesushi! But we are still closed please come back later." But when he saw who is there he smiled, "Oh. You are Takeshi's friends and Sawada-san."

"It's nice to see you again, Yamamoto-san."

"Call me Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto-san makes me sound so old." Tsuyoshi said.

"Then call me Nana, Tsuyoshi-san." Nana replied.

"Then Nana-san it is." Tsuyoshi said. "But what are you doing here? Where's Takeshi?"

Before Nana could answer, the door opened, "Oyaji! I need to tell you something."

"Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi greeted. "What is it?"

"It is Haru's birthday today so we want to…" Takeshi began explaining their plan and as he finished, Tsuyoshi said, "Ok. I'll close the shop today, let's start. It would be a great chance to cook with Nana-san."

Nana replied, "It would be nice cooking with you too."

They arranged the shop and for a few minutes it looked perfect for the party.

"Oyaji! I need to buy my present now! See ya!" Takeshi said and went to where he can buy present.

"Hmmm… What present should we get her?" Nana asked.

"Let's cook her favorite food for here!" Tsuyoshi suggested.

"You are right." Nana said.

Fuuta hearing it, went to them, "I can tell you what Haru-nee's favorite food is!"

"Ok. Let's start!" They both said.

With Fuuta telling Haru's favorite foods, Tsuyoshi and Nana cooking the foods with Lambo and I-pin helping, there present is going great.

* * *

**With Tsuna**

Tsuna while going to the shopping district is currently thinking of what to give Haru. _'Hmm.. What to give?'_

"He continued thinking what to give until he came across something she would like. He quickly went to the mall where he thinks there is something that he could give her.

"This one would be perfect for her. Good thing I still have money left." Tsuna gets it and immediately went to the counter and then to the gift wrapping section to buy a paper bag. He then went his way to Takesushi. And he silently he muttered, "I hope she likes this."

* * *

**With Takeshi**

As soon as he left Takesushi, he immediately went to the bookstore to find his gift. "I'm sure it is here somewhere." He kept on looking until he found it, "Aha! Here it is."

He made his way to the counter and went to buy a paper bag to put the present on. When he's done he went to Takesushi to help with the decorations or other things.

* * *

**With Hayato**

After departing from Tsuna's house, Hayato quickly went to the girl's accessories section of the mall to buy his present to the stupid woman, or as he call her. It took a while to find what he wants to give her but then he went to the section where he can buy a paper bag. When he got what he needed he quickly went to the cashier and paid for how much is needed.

He then went to the direction of Takesushi while muttering, "She better like this."

* * *

**With Kyoko and Chrome**

The two agreed to find a present at a Department Store. They walked around the whole department store until they found the thing that perfectly suit Haru. "Chrome-chan, do you think Haru-chan will like this?" Kyoko asked while looking at it with sparkling eyes. Chrome looked at the dress carefully and said, "Un. Haru-san will like this for sure"

Kyoko took the one for Haru and the other identical two. "Um… Kyoko-san why did you take the other two?" Chrome timidly asked.

"Oh it is for us. Don't worry I will pay for it." Kyoko replied.

"Umm… Let's just share. I want to take part to."

"Ok. Thank you Chrome."

The two headed to the counter and then paid their bill. They went to another store to buy the paper bag for their gift for Haru.

"Kyoko-san, why don't we but the birthday decorations?" Chrome suggested.

"Un! Let's go Chrome!"

The two then went to buy the birthday decorations needed.

* * *

**With Ryohei**

"Where to the EXTREME?!" Ryohei said- umm shouted.

He run from one store to another until he saw that from the window, the thing to give to Haru. "It's EXTREMELY there!" He then went to the store to buy that.

Luckily he had brought money to but that thing. He then grabbed it and went to the counter and paid for it. And then went to another store to buy a paper bag to put the present in. "Done to the EXTREME!" He then ran to Takesushi not noticing the wincing of all the shoppers because of his loud voice.

* * *

**With Haru**

Haru is literally skipping through the way to Tsuna's house generally not caring of the confused stares. And she then arrived at Tsuna's House, she knocked (read: tried to). She was stopped by Reborn and she said, "Reborn-san where are the others?"

Reborn tilted his head _innocently_ and said, "Hmm… They are doing something important and they aren't here either. Even Maman, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta."

Haru looked disappointed but then recovered quickly, "Then I'm going to look for them desu~" But before she could go, Bianchi stopped her. "Can you come with me? I need to buy some ingredients."

Haru quickly answered, "Alright desu!"

The two went off to buy 'ingredients' leaving only Reborn in the house. _'You all better be done.'_ And he then went to Takesushi.

* * *

**Takesushi**

Tsuyoshi, Nana, I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta were already finished cooking when Kyoko and Chrome arrived.

Kyoko was the first one who said, "We bought designs for the party decorations. Can we start decorating?"

"Ara! Ok. Does anyone of you know some origami?" Nana said.

"Hai!" All of them said.

"Then let's start now!" Nana muttered.

The next to arrive are Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato with their presents in hand.

"Okaa-san we will help you now." Tsuna said.

"Hai, Tsu-kun." His mother replied.

"Haha I'll help too." Takeshi said.

"Che. Me too." Hayato said.

And the last one to arrive are Ryohei and Reborn.

"EXTREME!"

"You all made it in time. Good. Because Haru is already near." Reborn explained.

"EHHH?!" They all questioned.

"Bianchi is distracting her but since you are all ready, she can come here now. Get ready." Reborn answered.

"Wait, Reborn."Tsuna tried to stop him but.

"Too late, they are on their way here." Reborn said.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All of them said but then became calm, they got in their position as Bianchi and Haru opened the door slowly.

As the door slowly opened, Bianchi joined them and when Haru fully opened the door they all shouted.

"Happy Birthday Haru/ Haru-nee!"

Silence on Haru's side.

Then.

Haru burst into tears, "You know?"

Tsuna was the one who answered, "Yes~ And why would you even keep that from us? Without the help of my Hyper Intuition and Reborn, we may never know how special this day is!"

"I thought you will not care."

"Haru, we are your friends, your other family, we will always care."

"Arigatou desu~"

"Now let's move on." Reborn said. "Everyone, let us start now!"

The whole day was spent at Takesushi. The whole day was spent celebrating Haru's birthday. Haru received gifts from them as well.

From: Tsuyoshi, Nana, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo: Her favorite foods.

From: Takeshi: A cake cook book

From: Hayato: A bag

From: Reborn: A Tablet

From: Bianchi: A headset

From Ryohei: A photo album

From Tsuna: A Diary

In the end Haru realized that she has friends who knows her in and out.

The friends who considers her a family.

The Most Precious Gift She Ever Received; Her Family; other Family besides her parents.

* * *

And there you go~ Happy Birthday Haru! Is it Boring? Hehe sorry about that.. But I just want to do a one-shot for Haru-chan..

**[1] **Oyaji- Old Man

Please leave anything.. ne?


End file.
